Birthday Surprise
by Siren of Hell
Summary: Cordy kissed Anegl in the ep 'Birthday', so this is my therapeutic fic to make up for it! My spin of Birthday!


Birthday Surprise  
  
Author: Siren of Hell  
  
Rating: PG or G... there's kissing... but some Disney movies are rated PG... so... I guess if you watch the show you can read it... shrug  
  
Summary: A different spin on Birthday! Pure and meaningless fluff. If anyone's interested on how the events leading up to this happened I might write a prequal shrug  
  
Pairing: Guess  
  
Timeline: Angel season 3 Birthday  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, check my wallet if you don't believe me!  
  
Dedication: All the fan-fic authors out there! You've been a great inspiration to me!  
  
Cordy stepped out of her dressing room, fanning herself from the heat. A gut in a flannel shirt, with a clipboard attached to his hand suddenly appeared at her side.  
  
"There's a press conference in 20 minutes. We really should get going now," he spoke, a dull drone.  
  
She groaned internally.  
  
"Look...Guy. Today is my special day. I'm not going to a press conference on my special day! Now get me my limo! And by now I mean NOW!"  
  
He gave her a blank look, his programmed schedule not comprehending the change, like a computer. He looked like he was about to start malfunctioning, smoking at the ears, sparks flying from various spaces. She mentally rolled her eyes. Gahh, she was having to do a lot of things mentally now that she was famous. Her manager warned her continuously not to act like... well... herself, in public at least. Apparently the fans didn't want a snobbish self absorbed star, but a real person who cared about each and every one of them. She snorted mentally. Yeah right.  
  
He continued with his blank look so she shoved past him. Her manager had said not to act like herself in public. He didn't count as public. He was one of those people know one ever noticed or cared about. Man, it really was good to be her!  
  
As she exited the studio from the back door, not the supposed back door that the press gathered round, but the back door that no one knew about. It was not her usual exit because she, being Cordelia Chase, loved the attention.  
  
But not today. Today was her Birthday, 20th to be précised, and she wanted to get home to her husband.  
  
She knew he had something special planned for her birthday. He had not come to see the recording of her live show 'Cordy', which he always did. That meant there was definitely something going on. She smiled thinking of the love of her life. He may not be perfect, and he definitely had his flaws, but she loved him regardless. Plus he was brooding much less lately, and that was always a plus.  
  
She couldn't wait to get home, which is why she told her limo driver to hurry as soon as she was seated on the plush leather seat.  
  
Forty minutes later the car pulled up at the curb of her beautiful suburban home. It was not exactly what she had had wanted for her life of stardom, but her husband wanted the suburban life for her, a normal life, children, sunlight and a white picket fence. So she had gone along with him because she loved him to death. She would gladly die for him any day, she was just glad they got their chance. Besides, they could always retire into a lavish house she had dreamed of ever since her father's tax evasion had been found. She had discovered quickly after that, that she really didn't like poverty.  
  
As soon as she opened the door strong arms encircled her waist. She smiled leaning back into his embrace. This was where she felt safe, this was home. Before she had time to get comfortable she was twirled around and his lips sought hers out. When they connected her brain went dead, pleasure overwhelming her. She lost herself in him. He tasted of chocolate, and spice... and all things nice. She giggled to herself. Everything rhymed when you were in love.  
  
A loud cough interrupted her dream like haze. She groaned as his lips were removed from hers, tears almost welling in her eyes.  
  
"Umm... Surprise?" a voice came from somewhere outside her comfort zone, her loving husband. The voice sounded somewhat embarrassed.  
  
Cordy merely raised an eyebrow, turning to face the person who intruded on her special moment.  
  
"Oh please, It's not like we haven't interrupted a gazillion PDA's from you two."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
"Happy Birthday by the way," Buffy said, her tone was condescending.  
  
Happy birthdays were mumbled from all other parties of the room in quiet voices, all wanted to be elsewhere if a fight broke out between Buffy and Cordelia as it was inclined to do at these social gatherings.  
  
Cordelia was rather surprised. Almost everyone was here. Giles, Willow, Tara (Oz was missing), Xander, Anya, Anne, Gunn, Weasly, Buffy and her permanent fixture.  
  
Cordy, deciding it was not worth the effort to fight with Buffy, turned to her Love.  
  
"You planned a surprise party for me?" she asked sweetly.  
  
Doyle nodded.  
  
"You like?"  
  
"I love! And I love you."  
  
She kissed his gently on the lips. A groan interrupted them this time.  
  
"Please make it stop," Buffy whined, covering her eyes, "Angel make them stop!"  
  
Angel chuckled from besides her, pulling her into his arms.  
  
"Instead of prevention let's join in!"  
  
This time it was everyone else's turn to groan. When factoring in the thought that vampires didn't need to breath, and that slayer were very efficient at holding their breaths, all present knew that it could take a while for the couple to untangle themselves.  
  
"Perhaps we should move in to another room, or another country?" Doyle suggested from besides the birthday girl.  
  
"Might be an idea," Giles said, still after six years unused to Buffy and Angel's public displays of affection, as Cordelia called them, herded the large group into the kitchen rather than the lounge.  
  
Cordelia closed the door behind them, not before smiling at her two close friends. This was just the way it was supposed to be, life was perfect.  
  
Buffy and Angel continued to kiss, oblivious of all that went on around them, just the way it was supposed to be.  
  
Fin  
  
Please Feedback! 


End file.
